Albus Serverous Potter and the cave of Fate
by piglover5
Summary: It's Albus's first year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and things are off to a rocky start, but will he and two unlikely friends be able to stick together and battle there way through the cave of fate.


The Sorting

"Hello", Albus turned his head in the direction of the carriage and saw a tall, blond, kid with a look of displeasure permanently etched upon his face. This was the one that Uncle Ron had told his cousin Rosie to beat. "Mind if I sit with you, all the other carriages are much to full for my liking?" scorpious asked with an air of pride; Albus simply nodded. "The names scorpious Malfoy and yours is…", "Albus Severus Potter". Scorpious nodded, unable to find any more conversation starters. Albus continued to stare out the window pondering the question that has been bugging him since he first got his Hogwarts letter, what if I'm placed in slyhterin? He had barely had any more time to ponder this question because out of nowhere he heard a sound of someone falling, and a very disgusted meow. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to find a place to sit" her eyes darted nervously at the two boys as if she was afraid they were going to get mad at her. Scorpious spoke first, "this carriage is empty, why don't you join us?" looking relieved she hopped up on to one of the seats, her feet barely touched the ground, as she was quite short. Albus looked out into the hallway to check if the snack cart was any closer to approaching, it wasn't. Disappointed he walked back to his seat sat down and stared out the window. Suddenly he felt a pounce, as he looked down he saw a calico colored cat with only three legs staring back at him. "Sabrina" cried the girl, please stay still! It wasn't until that moment that Albus truly noticed the girl; she had long black hair swept up into a pony tail and eyes that couldn't decide what color they were, because they had flecks of many different colors, heavily lidded eyes distracted from all the freckles. "My name is Ness, Ness Blake" she stated, at a desperate attempt to make conversation. Scorpious grasped at this chance and told her his name, and when Albus sat in silence, told her his name. "So where are you from?" Malfoy asked the scared Ness, "Godrics Hollow". "And what about you Potter?" before he had a chance to answer, his big brother, James Potter, appeared at the door with his cousin Rosie. "There you are" proclaimed Rosie, "I couldn't find you anywhere" She sat opposite to him and next to scorpious. "So Al, looks like you got yourself quite a band of misfits here" chuckled James. Before Albus had a chance to tell his brother to shut up, Ness had already taken care of the situation by saying "Thank you for sharing your unique point of view, I'll tell you when someone cares" Laughter erupted from the carriage, even from James who was usually pretty easy going. "Alright, that was good one, mind if I use that sometime?" James said to Ness, she shook her head. James headed back to his carriage because his friend Ernie was going to try and do a handstand. Five minutes later the snack cart arrived. "I would like one ice mice, two bags of Bertie botts' every flavor jelly beans and, 4 chocolate frogs please" piped up Albus, "two ice mice please" Rosie asked for, "5 chocolate frogs, one ice mice, and 3 licorice whips please" scorpious ordered. "And you sweetheart" the snack lady looked at Ness "oh nothing please". After the snack lady left, everyone decided to change into their robes. Once everyone was changed, they met up once again in there carriage and the discussion changed to what house they would be in, "Rosie and Albus both said Gryffindor at the same time, scorpious proclaimed Slyhterin is where he belonged, and Ness said that she didn't care as long as she didn't have to go home. Before anyone could ask why they heard someone from the next two carriages over yell,"The station, were almost there". Albus quickly grabbed his bag, Ness grabbed Sabrina by her scruff as she almost escaped through the door, and scorpious grabbed the candy he hadn't eaten. The door opened and they saw a big hairy person yelling "firs' years over here, firs' years over here" Albus saw his brother and gave him one last wave and disappeared into the crowd. As he turned back all the first years were getting into boats, he spotted Rosie and joined her in one, and beside them was Ness and Scorpious. "Alright everyone here we go", bellowed Hagrid. As they approached the castle it was clear just how old it was." Hello everyone, I'm Professor Longbottom if you would just follow me, I'll take you to the grand hall where the sorting will take place". As they entered the room they saw an old dusty hat sitting on a stool and the headmistress. "this process is quite simple, when I call you up please come and sit on this stool and I will place this hat on your head and it will call out what house you belong to, got it" None of the first years moved, "Allis, Jessica", As the hat screamed HUFFLEPUFF, Albus looked at Rosie who was as white as chalk, Scorpious who looked like he was going to cry, and Ness Who Albus was sure was going to faint any second. Finally "Blake, Nerisa" was called, it seemed like forever but the sorting hat finally yelled "SLYHTERIN", eventually "Malfoy, Scorpious" was called, he too was placed in Slyhterin, then it came "Potter, Albus". Albus walked slowly to the front, he could feel thousands of eyes boring into his back. As he sat down on the stool the hat was placed on his head. _My, my another potter, always so difficult to place, I almost placed your brother in hufflepuff you know, So you want to go into Gryffindor, huh, so did the rest of your family. But you seem more charming then the rest of them, also more cunning. _"No, please I belong in Gryffindor" Albus thought desperately. He could see his brother in the crowd already making room for him. "SLYHTERIN" the hat yelled finally. He looked at James and Rosie who looked quite shocked but clapped helpfully. As he looked at the slyhterin table he saw Ness and Scorpious making room for him. He got up and slowly walked to the table. He looked at his fellow house mates, most smiled encouragingly at him, as he sat down beside scorpious he was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed Rosie's sorting "RAVENCLAW" it yelled the moment it touched her head. He couldn't believe it; he was stuck with these people instead of his brother and cousins. "Oh, yum they have, what are these things, Scorpious" asked Ness. "Those are chicken wings" "oh, yum they have chicken wings" said Ness meekly. "Oh, c'mon Albus, Slyhterin can't be that bad" proclaimed an exasperated scorpious between bites of his pizza. "You don't see Ness complaining", as Albus glanced over at Ness she was amazed at the floating candles and moving portraits. "Ness" muttered scorpious and Albus could feel him trying to subtly kick Ness and get her to pay attention. "Oh, Yeah, No, 72" she mumbled "just saying all the possible answers". Scorpious ignored this and asked her "will you please tell Albus that slyhterin isn't evil or bad". Ness looked at him and she simply stated, "Not everyone is bad in slyhterin, just simply, power hungry. Sometimes they want power so bad that they get evil for it, just like Lord Voldemort. Do you think your bad person though; I don't think you are even though you're in slyhterin" She then continued to eat. "See, just relax, you are going to be fine" ended Scorpious" Albus hoped they were right.


End file.
